Sonic Adventure 3: Mecha Madness
by Mr. Awesome96
Summary: It's my first fanfic.
1. Beginnings

Sonic Adventure 3: Mecha Madness

Mr. Awesome: Hello viewers! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog _or _the Sega Corporation. Enjoy.

Silver: -from downstairs- You done yet!?

Mr. Awesome: No Silver! I just started!

Enjoy!

We'll place this story into an event _10 years _after Sonic Adventure 2.

"Mwahahahahahahah!!" Eggman laughed. Sonic looked at Eggman and glared at him.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Oh, but I already have old friend!" Eggman said, smiling a devilish smile.

Just then Amy looked and saw that Eggman was holding a gun. "Sonic, look out!" Amy yelled. "He's got a gun!"

"What? Eggman doesn't use guns." said Sonic.

Just then Eggman took out his Desert Eagle and shot out both of Sonic's legs.

"How does it feel to not run around anymore? ROUNDANDROUNDANDROUNDANDROUND!! HEHEHEHEHE!!" Eggman laughed.

Just then, Eggman pointed the gun at Amy. "No running means no escaping, now the girl dies!"

Hearing that, Sonic lifted himself into the air and stabbed Eggman's spine.

Then, a swirl of darkness.

"Same dream?" Sonic looked up and saw his wife (Amy).

"Yeah. I know it's been years since it happened, but it's kept coming back." Sonic said.

"Well don't worry, I'm here now. We're having chili tonight. Your favorite." Amy smiled.

We now cut to Tails.

_I can't believe what's happened recently. Amy and Sonic got married, which I never thought was possible. Knuckles and Rouge came one day and THEY were wearing wedding rings too._

" I think you've worked enough today, honey"

_As for me, I'm happy with what I have._

Now back to Sonic and Amy.

"What is that?" Sonic wondered. Up in the sky was Tails and his girlfriend, Scarlet. "SHIT!!!" They screamed. And the Tornado crashed onto the beach.

Mr. Awesome: Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger but I gotta go practice my guitar.

Silver: Are you done now?

Mr. Awesome: Yeah. Hey! Is that my Klondike bar?!

Silver: Yep. And youuu can't have it.

Mr. Awesome: Give. Me. It. Now. Fucker.

Silver: Please rate and comment. Or else he'll kill me.

Mr. Awesome: I'm gonna kill you already because you took my Klondike bar! -takes out his lightsaber-

Silver: Oh shit…


	2. The fall of Eggman

Sonic Adventure 3: Mecha Madness

Chapter 2

Now to leave off to where we last were.

"Shit!" said Tails and Scarlet. Then the Tornado crashed onto the beach nearby.

"Wow, way to make an entrance guys" said Sonic.

"What'd I say Tails? 3.4, not 3.5!" said Scarlet.

"All the calculations added up to 3.5! Calculations don't lie!" yelled Tails.

"Tell that to the wreckage!" said Scarlet. Pointing at the destroyed Tornado.

Then Sonic cleared his throat and Tails and Scarlet stopped having their little argument.

"Sorry. We know that you guys don't really speak science." said Tails. Then the three of them walked up to Sonic's house.

When they got to the house, Amy was standing there all pouty and crap because she knew she'd have to clean the beach. "So we finally figured it out." said Tails.

"Figured out what?" asked Amy.

"Remember how Eggman's machines could fly without jet boosters?" Tails asked.

'Yeah." said Sonic.

"Well Tails and I," said Scarlet, "finally figured it out."

Then Tails said something sciencey that I can't bother to explain.

"You came here all the way to tell us that?" asked Amy. "You could've just told us over the phone."

"I know." said Tails. "But we wanted to show you guys what we built."

Meanwhile, at a secret base of doomers and crap.

"Damn you Sonic" gasped Eggman. " 10 years ago you ruined my body."

"Now…revenge will finally be mine…"

Then there was a clinking sound. Like the sound of moving machinery.

"Wait, you're not supposed to be turned on yet!" said Eggman.

Then a large metal hand stabbed through Eggman's throat.

" *gasp* Metal…" Eggman said.

Then Metal Sonic (yeah. Metal Sonic. Not Mecha) emerged from the shadows.

Now back to the group.

As they reached the lab, Tails switched on the light, and a big cylidrical type vehicle was covered up with a blanket.

"Welp, here it is!" Tails said.

"What did you make? Another _Tornado_?"

"Nah, we thought names like 'Tornado' and 'Cyclone were to over used." said Tails. "So we thought of a new one."

"The _Whirlwind_!" said Scarlet.

More stuff to come soon! Review if you liked it!


End file.
